implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Margovyan Revolution (History of Margovya)
The Margovyan Revolution is a war that occurred in Margovya at the last years of the Russian Imperialism on the country and is led by Margovyan revolutionist and the . The revolution lasted from 1921 to 1923, and was considered the biggest revolution in Margovyan History. The revolution gave way to the nation's independence on March 31, 1923. Pre-War On November 27, 1920, over five hundred Russian soldiers passing off as Margovyan revolutionists attacked the Opula office branch of the Margovyan Triangle Headquarters in Svolochyville, killing almost 100,000 Triangle members. Upon hearing of this, Vasily Agpayev gathered about 150,000 triangle members and set off for Moscow, Russia. On December 2, Agpayev and the strongest forces of the Margovyan Triangle fled Margovya and boarded at least ten ships to Anadyr, Russia, while the remaining 500,000 members of the triangle, including , Pavel Zobelov, Foma Blankov, and were left in Margovya to battle the Russian officials, who were less than pleased to find out about the formation of the organization itself. On December 3, all the triangle forces arrived at Anadyr, and they boarded a train to Moscow. On the night of December 11, they arrived at Moscow, at the same time their cannons, bombs and explosives arrived at their temporary headquarters near the Kremlin of Russia. On the midnight of December 12, the Triangle proceeded with the attacks and the encounter killed most of the Kremlin officials. After the attacks, the whole of the Margovyan Triangle who were present during the attacks were arrested: most of them were killed, some of them were jailed and the rest were either sold or kept as slaves. Only Vasily Agpayev, the leader of the revolutionist group, was allowed to go back to Margovya, as Russian President wanted Agpayev to die in his own land. Agpayev arrived in Gaskoniyov, Margovya on December 17, and he was arrested. He was kept in New Gaskoniyov Prison until January 4, 1921, where he was tried in the Margovyan House of Justices, and after the fifty-four-minute trial, Judge Arman Hadonov declared Agpayev guilty of forming rebellious groups, treason, assault and violence, and later that day, Chief Minister Yerman Pamukov signed the execution for Agpayev. On January 6, Agpayev was to be executed via firing squad in front of the Margovyan Palace. As the five Russian soldiers consisting the firing squad prepare to open fire on Agpayev, five Margovyan Triangle revolutionists behind the firing squad opened fire on the firing squad themselves; shooting them in the head one by one, from left to right. Juan Maryanov, acting leader of the Margovyan Triangle, ordered his forces to free Agpayev from the hands of the imperialists and officially declares the start of the Margovyan Revolution. War '1921: Initial Attack' As of January 6, 1921, all of the headquarters or turfs of the Margovyan Triangle have already been discovered by the Russian Imperialists, except their original headquarters at Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk. After spending a few days expanding it so it can accomodate at least one hundred thousand triangle members, almost all of the triangle's greatest forces had a meeting, and Supreme Leader Vasily Agpayev disclosed his plan on conquering each of the thirty provinces one by one from the Imperialists. On February 26, 1921, an analysis and observation of the Russian Imperialists showed that the least protected region in Margovya was the Marginalia district, and this led to Agpayev's plot to attack three of the provinces in the said region. On February 28, Agpayev gathered at least five thousand triangle members, and headed to Povida. while settling in a temporary headquarters, Agpayev divided the group into three, assigning five leaders per group, the five of which will guide the movements, attacks, offenses and defenses of the revolutionists, whilst taking orders and commands from Agpayev. Of an estimated 5,500 triangle members sent to Marginalia district, 2,000 were assigned in Povida, 1,700 were assigned in Morinho, and 1,800 were assigned in Sta. Andrea. At the evening of March 1, the triangle members started surrounding the local government offices of their respective target provinces, and prepared for bombing. On the midnight of March 2, Agpayev officially declared the first attack of the Margovyan forces in the revolution, and shouts Viva Enrique Noguiera!. The revolutionists started bombing the local government offices of Povida, Sta. Andrea and Morinho, killing the local government minister of each provinces. On 3:45 AM of March 2, revolutionist Boris Dumalov sat in the local government minister's seat in Povida, officially declaring the province as the very first independent province of what they would later call the "Republic of Margovya". As morning breaks, the battles on Morinho and Sta. Andreya ends in favor of the revolutionists, until the district representative of Marginalia officially surrenders Marginalia to Agpayev at 9:31 AM on March 2, 1921. As early as the next day, word about the independence of the first three provinces of Margovya from the inperialists got to the Russian officials in Rodriguez District. On the night of March 3, three revolutionists from the Margovyan Triangle, and five other revolutionists from the other revolutionist groups that has joined forces with Agpayev were killed by the Russian soldiers in Marginalia Pueblito, Marginalia del Sur (now Arkonaysk), a few kilometers away from the original headquarters of the Margovyan Triangle. Because of this, the vengeful revolutionists gathered around the local government office of Marginalia del Sur and attacked it, killing at least nine hundred government officials, and making Marginalia del Sur the fourth province in Margovya to be liberated from the inperialists. After reclaiming Marginalia del Sur from the inmperialists, Agpayev became very determined about getting the remaining six provinces of Rodriguez district. The revolutionists then planned on the next move to conquering Rodriguez district, and they attacked the provinces of Artesenas and Marginalia del Norte (now New Marginalia) on March 19. They succeeded in reclaiming Artesenas, but the triangle members lost in Marginalia del Norte, therefore losing about 2,000 revolutionists. On March 27, a cannon from the Margovyan Triangle hit the local government office of Brominsk province (now Ratoroncios), resulting into a massive war between the hostile Brominsk officials and the revolutionists. Out of fear that they might end up like the battle in Marginalia del Norte, Agpayev sent about double the soldier count of the previous battle. The battle lasted for about a week, until the revolutionists finally reclaimed Brominsk, the sixth independent province of Margovya, on April 5, 1921. Category:Margovya Category:Russia Category:Military Category:War